Amor salvaje
by ittzumi
Summary: Ella con sangre Veela.El con habitos Licantropos ¿Podria su amor ahogar los gritos del  instintos? - Continuacion del fanfic, one-shot "Mia hasta el fin " de Casandra2006


.net/s/2808347/1/MIA_HASTA_EL_FIN

Este Fanfic es una continuación del fanfic "Mia hasta el fin" de Casandra2006 que se encuentra mas arriba **(ADVERTENCIA LEMON)** de igual manera creo que se entiende (de una manera u otra) lo que sucede en dicho fanfic que recomiendo leer, es bastante original y creo que escribe algo totalmente "realista" por llamarlo asi

Declaimer : El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece , si así fuera…no existiría ese epilogo. Tampoco me pertenece el fanfic anteriormente mencionado, yo solo soy dueña de mi computadora y ocio

Un leve gruñido escapo de sus labios a medida que las sensaciones y conciencia regresaban a él de manera débil. Podía oír pasos rápidos golpear el suelo una y otra vez, parecían no alejarse jamás y lo estaban sacándolo de quicio mas rápido de lo que deberían...Se enfoco en sentir algo diferente para intentar acallar aquel sonido y pronto el olor a Te le inundo su mente y entonces es cuando se dio cuenta lo sediento que se encontraba y con ello el mal sabor que recorría su boca

También sentía el dolor en su espalda y el fuego en sus cicatrices, no recordaba que dolieran tanto desde aquella trágica noche...

Volvió a gruñir por que cada vez todas las sensaciones eran mas fuertes, sobre todo la de su piel, podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritar que parara aquella tortura

- Arthur! esta despertando!- la inconfundible voz de su madre invadió el cuarto y los pasos se acercaron a el de forma más rápida. Pronto sintió como una mano suave acariciaba sus cabellos-Bill ¿Como te encuentras?¿necesitas algo? tengo 10 minutos de escuchar tus quejidos y me comenzaba a preocupar- Bill sabia que aquella era una pequeña mentira, su madre debía de estar preocupada desde el primer segundo en que la mente de su hijo mayor cayo en el silencio.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con la figura borrosa de Molly Weasley quien se encontraba agachada frente a su cama dándole una calida sonrisa. Pronto noto las ojeras bajo sus ojos y el destello de lo que parecían lagrimas secas ¿Que había pasado? su memoria parecía no querer darle las respuestas y en cambio su imaginación parecía dispuesta a ayudar dando miles posibles razones a la falta de sueño y exceso de lagrimas de su madre.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello pues su padre apareció por la puerta. El tampoco parecía estar en sus mejores días, estaba pálido y parecía más viejo de lo que realmente era ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido?

- Ah ya era hora- El mago se acerco hacia la cama donde reposaba su hijo mayor - Molly, apuesto que esta muy hambriento ¿por que no le traes algo? - La habitación cayó en silencio minutos después de que la mujer fuera a la cocina como había sugerido su esposo. Ambos hombres se mantenían en sus mentes, intentando reorganizar las ideas pero de un modo totalmente opuesto

Bill aun intentaba recordar que había sucedido, por que se encontraba tendido en aquella cama con las cicatrices a fuego vivo, pero no lograba que su memoria le diese ninguna clase de información. Cerro los ojos y se esforzó, nuevamente, en ordenar los sucesos del día.

El Sr Weasley en cambio batallaba consigo mismo, intentando descubrir que debía decir a su hijo. Pudo ver como él cerraba sus ojos y fruncía el entrecejo como si intentara recordar los eventos pasados. Suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama acariciándose la sien. - Bill...¿Te acuerdas que sucedió? digo,¿por que estabas inconciente? preferiría que tu mismo recordaras pero si no lo logras, puedo decirte lo que creo haber entendido- Su hijo no abrió los ojos y tampoco cambio su expresión, si no que apenas tomo otra bocanada de aire para calmar el dolor que sentía.

- Me desperté un tanto extraño - dijo dudando de si preocuparlo contándole los raros síntomas que sentía hace algunos días. Su padre asintió pidiéndole que continuase- me dolía un poco la cabeza pero nada importante- mintió ¿que tan importante podría ser? pero lo reconsidero al ver como la expresión de su padre cambiaba y sus ojos se agrandaban prestando especial atención .Quizás ocultar la verdad no fuera lo mas sensato...-Bueno, quizás si dolía bastante, pero era manejable.- Su padre desvío la mirada como si pensase demasiadas cosas a la vez. Bill alzo una ceja pero siguió su relato- eran las 9 y estaba por levantarme cuando Fleur me sujeto del brazo para que me quedara recostado con ella. Recuerdo haber hablado con ella y haberla besado - las imágenes aparecían en su mente a medida que recordaba. Hasta que una escena en particular lo detuvo. Ambos jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente cuando de pronto el se alejo de ella para ver como un sensual hilo de sangre resbalaba del labio de ella quien lo miraba confundida - _Que te ha ocugguido, Beel?_ - Preguntaba ella tocando su labio adolorido - _Me has moggdido!_"-.

Esa imagen fue como una catapulta que golpeo y sacudió su mente lo suficiente como para que miles de memorias pasaran através de sus ojos. Su piel perdía color a medida que observaba lo que había ocurrido esa misma noche. Sus ojos parecían no fijarse en absolutamente nada ¿que DEMONIOS había echo?.La desesperación invadió su ser y su cuerpo que rápidamente se sentó en la cama

- ¿Donde esta Fleur?- su padre lo miro sorprendido por un instante antes de entender lo que sucedía-¿DONDE-ESTA?- la respiración de el era agitada mientras sus ojos eran como lanzas que atravesaban a su padre quien rápidamente se levanto de la cama

-Esta durmiendo ...- no pudo terminar de explicar donde se encontraba por que Bill se había levantado y pesar de que el dolor se acrecentaba con cada pequeño esfuerzo muscular, estaba decidido a encontrarla, a pedirle perdón, a implorarle...- deberías sentarte ,debemos hablar de lo que paso. Dumbledore cree que es probable que hallas sido afectado por la luna llena ...- Había cortado el paso de su hijo hacia la puerta e intentaba volverlo a recostar, su cuerpo aun estaba confundido por la maldición y no se orientaba correctamente.

Los Weasley tenían la esperanza de que las mordidas y arañazos desaparecieran del cuerpo de la joven Veela antes de que su marido la viera. Pero Bill no parecía pensar igual por que simplemente se movió a un lado, esquivando a su padre, y avanzo decididamente hacia la puerta lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía tolerar. El dolor en sus costillas donde se hallaban gran parte de los arañazos era intolerable pero mas incontenible era el saber que había dañado a la persona que mas amaba, a la que se había mantenido junto a el aun cuando merecía algo mejor...

No necesitaba que su padre dijese que estaba en la pieza de Ginny, el ya lo sabia, ella había dormido allí la noche anterior a su boda y aunque no fuera así, el podría seguir ese perfume característico hasta el fin del mundo.

No avanzo demasiado por el pasillo pues pronto dos manos lo sujetaron del hombre y obligaron a voltear. Se encontró nuevamente cara a cara con su padre y detrás de ella su madre reaparecía en la escena con algunos bocadillos.

- Escucha se que te importa saber como esta Fleur pero te garantizo que esta bien, algo cansada, pero bien. Hay algo mas importante de lo que debemos hablar - Bill soltó un bufido pero el Sr Weasley supo que lo estaba escuchando atentamente - Dumbledore hablo con Lupin y Madame Pomfrey, aun no están seguros de que te sucedió pero creen que se debe a que algunas de las características se transmitieron en las mordidas. Pero no hay forma de que te conviertas - lo ultimo debió agregarlo rápidamente al ver como la mirada de su hijo se llenaba de horror -Pronto Madame Pomfrey enviara una poción para tratar tus heridas y otra para que bebas cada luna llena y asi aplacar los problemas...pero sabes que eres un caso único, así que deberás informarle mensualmente sobre los efectos negativos que puedan tener - Su voz fue desapareciendo a medida que la mirada de su hijo se oscurecía con cada palabra que soltaba.

Era una bestia, como las que domaba su hermano Charlie en Rumania pero un poco mas pequeña e inestable. Un peligro para el y un peligro para ella. Con desgano levanto nuevamente la vista y dejo escapar una pregunta silenciosa al aire. Sintió como la mano de su padre se alejaba de su hombro y asentía pero no apartaba la mirada de el mientras se alejaba nuevamente por el pasillo al encuentro de la platina.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, casi con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar adentro. Su respiración se corto cuando vio el delicado cuerpo de su esposa recostada en la cama, inmóvil y mas pálido de lo normal. Juntando la fuerza y valentía que caracteriza a los de Griffindor se acerco lentamente hacia la cama y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar la pequeña y osada herida cruzar el labio de la joven. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se agacho hasta quedar en cuclillas a un costado de su esposa, lentamente comenzó a alejar las finas hebras de plata que atravesaban aquel rostro tallado por los Ángeles y que el había osado lastimar.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de esas largas y finas pestañas titubearan y finalmente abrieran paso para que los luceros que tenia por ojos se fijaran en el hombre que se encontraba a su lado acariciándole el cabello, como si temiera que fuera desvanecerse.. Sonrío cuando sus ojos se encontraron contra los de ella. Los marrones se fundían con los Azules. Los ojos claros se sumergían en los oscuros.

- Me aleggo que estés bien Mon Cher - dijo ella casi en un susurro propio de quien lleva amplias horas durmiendo.

-Yo debería decir eso- suspiro- perdí el control y te -no pudo continuar por que una mano se había posado sobre sus labios.

-estoy bien - lo freno antes de que pudiese continuar. Sabia que la autoestima de su esposo estaba herida casi tanto como su rostro. Dejarlo continuar solo podría traerle dolores mas fuertes- ahoga ven y gecuestate a mi lado. extguaño tu calog- La mirada de sorpresa de bill, fue por un instante la única respuesta al pedido.

- No fleur, apenas ayer estuve a punto de ... -Negó la cabeza intentando borrar las imágenes que tanto había intentando recordar- No.- Ella frunció el entrecejo, disconforme con la respuesta. Haciendo un mohín volvió a intentarlo

- pego ya te dije que estoy bien...no paso nada malo - su rostro parecia el de una niña pequeña que queria que cumplieran uno de sus caprichos y bill lo encontró incluso mas dulce que el azúcar, pero simplemente volvio a negar con la cabeza ante la mirada de su mujer.

- beel, súbete a la cama…ahoga-

-No fl...- pero esta vez no pudo terminar su oración por que una brisa calida lo golpeo obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar aquella magnifica sensación subiendo por su cuerpo. Lentamente fue separándose del piso y esta vez las cicatrices no dolían, como si el sedante mas fuerte estuviera actuando sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo de pie, finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una escena que desbordaba belleza y encanto.  
La piel marfil de su esposa irradiaba una suave aura plateada que debía pertenecer a un angel, por que no debía existir una criatura así en la tierra. Era demasiada inocencia, demasiada pureza.  
Y aquellos ojos brillaban como nunca antes los vio brillar otros. Desprendían encanto y sensualidad cada vez que ella parpadeaba con esas largas y oscuras pestañas suyas que imitaban el vuelo de la mas gloriosa ave.

Su cabello, oh que todos alaben a los dioses que lo moldearon, caía suavemente sobre la almohada brillando al contacto de la luz. Definitivamente era una criatura celestial.

Lo siguiente que supo era que se encontraba envuelto por unos delicados brazos y que algunos mechones plateados le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Bufo.

-Fleur...- su voz dejo que el nombre flotara en el aire, no necesitaba decirle nada mas para que ella entendiera. Su respuesta no vino hasta que la rubia bostezo y sin abrir los ojos contestara

-no quegias venig pog que tenias miedo de ti mismo...yo no te temo- su tono era nuevamente soñoliento. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro cuando escucho a su marido dejar escpar el aire que contenían sus pulmones contra su coronilla

-tendremos que hablar sobre esto de liberar tu aura - dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y acercaba mas a el. Feliz de esta vez, tener el total dominio de sus emociones y acciones. Pero al segundo que sujeto y arrastro el cuerpo de su amada hacia el, una expresión de dolor atravesó el rostro de su pareja, una expresión que el había captado a pesar de no haber durado mas de una fracción de segundos.

Su mente trabajo rápido y todos sus miedos parecían haber echo un acuerdo que lo obligo a remover las sabanas del cuerpo de su esposa que simplemente emitió un suspiro de resignación. Sabia que lo que vendría no estaría fácil.

Y es que Bill Weasley se encontró con lo que temía. El cuerpo de su esposa estaba en perfecto estado del cuello para arriba (Quitando la pequeña mordida) pero hacia abajo, era otra cuestión. Aun por debajo del camisón de seda celeste se podian apreciar marcas rojizas que antes habían sido arañazos, recorrer la cadera izquierda y parte de los muslos externos, mientras que en el interior de los mismos se apreciaban marcas violetas y negras que contrastaban contra la nivea piel de la mujer que lo observaba, esperando una reacción. pero el no podía quitar la vista de las marcas rojas y circulares que se cernían en torno a los pechos de la rubia. Claramente la había mordido con mas fuerza de la necesaria para hacerla sentir placer, incluso quizás había conseguido lo contrario.

Fleur podía ver el dolor reflejarse en los ojos marrones de su esposo, asi como sentir el shock en el que se encontraba. Por ello estiro su mano y recogió la varita que se encontraba en la mesa de luz, en un rápido movimiento las sabanas volvieron cubrirla para evitar que la desagradable imagen siguiera molestándolo.

- shhh Mon Amour, abgazame y olvídalo. Estoy bien y lo mas impogtante..tu también lo estas-dijo mientras lo sujetaba de nuevo en un abrazo, un abrazo mas fuerte como si quisiera que atravesara la piel y llegara al corazón del pelirrojo quien no dio respuesta por unos largos minutos que a la francesa parecieron una eternidad

- soy un peligro, te ahogue y quise atacar a mis hermanos... - cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se dejaba abrazar. Sentía las cicatrices arderle con mas fuerza y dejo escapar un gruñido para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo ¿como podría Fleur ignorar el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, por su culpa, y aun así intentar reconfortarlo?

Pronto las pregunta se disperso en su mente al tiempo en que sentía unos suaves labios recorrer las cicatrices de su cara, dejando besos regados por doquier.

-Fleur? – mentir seria decir que le disgustaba la sensación, pero no podía salir de su asombro-¿que haces?

- cieggo tus cicatices - Respondió como si fuese la mas logica de las respuestas. Bill fruncio el entrecejo sin entender ¿Alguna costumbre francesa que desconoce…?

-no veo como..-

-quiego alcanzar esas cicatguices que nadie ve -dijo besando finalmente su mentón ,donde cortaba la ultima de las mordidas- esas que van pog dentgo y duelen mas de lo que podgia doleg la piel - El la miraba sorprendido, era sabido que los franceses tenían pensamientos liberales pero ¿y este romanticismo repentino? Sonrío mientras sentía los labios de su esposa rozar su cuello donde la piel aun seguía libre de heridas. Acaricio su rubio y sedoso cabello mientras la observaba acomodarse nuevamente junto a el, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Sus ojos azules brillaban tan sinceros y puros que le hacían olvidar el dolor de la guerra, de sus cicatrices y del mundo. Suspiro

- Eres un arma peligrosa- La rubia se reacomodo mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza, disimulando el dolor que el roce provocaba-Siento que aun sin usar la Legemerancia puedes ver através de mi mente y estoy seguro de que ninguna Veela podría hacer lo que tu haces conmigo - Fleur se mordió suavemente el labio escuchándolo - y tus labios tienen ese afecto alucinógeno que...-pero no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por la risa de la mitad veela. Una risa suave que se asemejaba a los cascabeles movidos por una suave brisa

- no impogta cuantas cicatguices coggan tu rostro. Eges dulce y tu cogazón es lo mas gande que eh visto Mon Cher. Eges tan gande que puedes veg atga vez de mi piel - la sonrisa esta vez se teñía de una ligera de tristeza- aun cuando no ega mas que belleza paga otgos, un tgofeo en la vitgina o una piedga en el camino. Tu viste mas allá del maleficio de mi sangge- Sus ojos lo seguían observando pero habían perdido la tristeza que poco antes llevaban- Yo veo mas allá de tu piel, yo veo mas alla de tu sangge y pegmanecege cuando piegdas el camino como tu tendrás que limpiag cuando piegda plumas pog toda la casa - Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose, hasta que Bill no pudo evitar sonreír ante el ultimo comentario y esta sonrisa se contagio a la rubia quien empezó a reír suave de nuevo, lo que desato la risa profunda de Bill.

.A ambos les dolían las marcas en sus cuerpos, a ninguno le importaba

XD WOW finalmente lo termine! la verdad es que comencé con una idea y termine con otra jajaj. Buenos antes que nada, gracias a Casandra por dejarme seguir su estupendo fanfic

Aclaraciones: No creo que allá nada que aclarar realmente, pero por las dudas…

Fleur esta pálida por que perdió mucha sangre debido a las "cariñosas" mordidas de Bill. Obviamente se desmayo por la combinación nefasta de: Falta de Aire+ Perdida de sangre = Desmayo (Para mas detalles…lean el fanfic anterior a este )

Para aquellos que se preguntan por la última frase: Recuerden que Fleur es mitad Veela y por lo tanto puede convertirse en ese hibrido de mujer/pájaro que tira fuego por las manos...ID esperemos que Bill nunca la haga enojar mucho, no creo que las quemaduras le combinen con las cicatrices.

En cuanto a lo que habla Fleur sobre su piel... Creo que ser hermosa (a su nivel) debiera haber sido mas una maldición que otra cosa, con todos los hombres babeando atrás y las mujeres diciendo que era una hueca siendo que si fue Campeona de Beauxbatons en el torneo de los 3 magos es por que tiene habilidades más allá de su belleza

No estoy segura de si Fleur esta OC (Fuera de Personaje) por que si bien en el 4to libro la muestran orgullosa (sobre todo de su colegio) y dominante. En el 6to y 7mo libro vemos que siente un gran amor por Bill...ID se me hace que este es uno de esos momentos íntimos donde ambos son adultos/niños. Por que los Weasley son niños grandecitos y por que Fleur alguna vez tenia que relajarse (No me pregunten, pero siento que fue criada para tener la cabeza siempre en alto y eso, crease o no, estresa)

**Los reviews salvan gatitos .. D: HELP THEM!**


End file.
